koritsfandomcom-20200214-history
Debra Blues
Backstory: Debra Blues was born into a farming family, they had enough land to get by moderately fine. Debra's life was a usual farming life for 10 good years, Until one day when a band of roaming bandits came into town and ransacked and torched the village. These bandits killed almost everyone in the town, except for Debra and 2 other kids who were hidden by their parents in hidden vault belonging to one of the other kids father. The man hid his son and the kids he could round up in time into the vault as he went to try and fight off the force. After the battle and the bandits left Debra and the other kids, Todd Smith (7) & Jax (8), were left alone with no one to turn to. were left alone with no one to turn to. They became thieves to survive and even recruited other kids, Vira Williams (8) & Zadornov Gundleman (5), whose lives were ruined by the same bandits. Their goal was to survive long enough to get the strength and skills they would need to get their revenge on the bandits. Through the years Debra and Todd grew closer and the group of thieves became more and more like a family. When Debra reached the age of 12 she unlocked her hidden abilities. Gaining her abilities earlier then the rest she took the position of leader and then 3 years later her other party members finally started seeing the fruits of their studies and effort. Debra (15), the Ranger, Vira (13), the Paladin, Jax (13), the Rouge, Todd (12), the Duskblade & finally Zadornov (10), the Necromancer/Sorcerer. The group got stronger they started traveling as an adventuring party to prevent what happened to them from happening to anyone else ever again. At one point on their travels they recruited another member, Samuel Tanner (17), a Ranger/Gunslinger. After 2 more years of travels and adventuring the group finally got a good tip on the bandit group and felt strong enough to take them out, when Debra was around the age of 21, They went off to follow up their lead on the bandit group and defeat them. In the resulting combat the group over-powered the bandit group and were going to bring them into the authorities but, Samuel had other ideas and proceed to execute the bandits till Todd, who was nearest to Samuel, could get over to him to stop him. After the event Samuel was thrown out of the group and Debra and Todd decided to retire from adventuring together and start a farm. They bought a spot of land and lived their for a few years in relative peace. When Debra was around 23 years old, Todd, her now husband, were pregnant with their first child, Elizabeth, They also came across a homeless teen Basil Sage who was 17 at the time and decided to adopt him. A year later their second child was born, Ripley. But tragedy struck, the following year while she was pregnant with their third child a group of clerics dressed in black broke into their home and incapacitated both Todd and Basil. While they were out of commission the clerics dragged her out of the house as she tried to fight them off. When she was pulled out onto the grass she managed to get some leverage and kick the man dragging her, she jumped up onto her feet and with a rock in hand slammed it into one of the clerics faces. Following that she summoned her bow and with the razor edges sliced a second ones torso dropping them. The last two flanked her and as she went to attack the one in front stabbing them in the chest, the cleric behind her paralyzed her. As she fell to the ground the last cleric standing walked up to her stabbing her in the heart and then killing the unborn child. She passed never knowing what happened to Todd, the kids or their unborn child. Character: Debra Blues: Started as: NPC (Michael) Class: Ranger Lv. --- Personality: --- Looks: 5'10" / Blue Eyes, Blue Hair Age: 22 Race: Human Alignment: CG Religion/Patron Deity: N/A D&D Edition: 3.5 Relation: Deceased Wife of: Todd Smith Mother of: Elizabeth Smith, Basil Sage -Adopted-, Ripley "Raid" Smith Grandmother of: Rema Smith Ancestor of: Carter Smith Former Party Member of: Todd Smith, Vira Williams, Jax, Zadornov Gundleman & Samuel Tanner (Ex-Member) Special Item(s) & Skill(s): Skill(s): * --- Item(s): * --- Weapon(s): * --- Adventure: Armnos *Her First Appearance* Her backstory stays pretty much the same except she was 26 when she was going to have her first kid, Elizabeth, and was murdered then before having any kids. Adventure: The Coast V Adventure: Athtellus V Adventure: Korits V